Some known steering columns for motor vehicles are provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or retracted away from the operator, and a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator.
In some known systems, rake is adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which then allows for rotation of the steering column about a pivot, typically located at an end of the steering column opposite that of the of the steering wheel. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the steering column in a desired set position about the pivot.
However, some traditional locks for steering columns may provide inadequate load handling capabilities for preventing steering column displacements in the event of a vehicle collision. For example, some known systems may allow unlocking direction motion of a steering column clamp mechanism during or after a crash event. Various conditions may cause or allow rotation of the clamp mechanism such as contact with moving and/or deformed components (e.g., shrouds and closeouts), reduced clamp tension in post-crash positions, inertial loading, and post-crash settling of components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column clamp mechanism to prevent unlock direction motion during a collapse event and to prevent damage induced by excessive impact loading.